


B(ed)F(ellow)F(riend)s

by PacifistOfPatience



Series: A Different Story (Obey Me) [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Amso and MC being firends, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Not Beta Read, Pretty much friendship with hints of romance, late night talks and one sided pillow fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PacifistOfPatience/pseuds/PacifistOfPatience
Summary: After meeting belphie in the attic, before he's freed. MC wants to know a little bit more about Lucifer and his “Punishments” and goes to one of the brothers for information.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: A Different Story (Obey Me) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859935
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	B(ed)F(ellow)F(riend)s

“Hey, Asmo…”

Asmodeus eyes fluttered opened, having nearly fallen asleep laying next to the human for the third time that week. He didn’t know exactly when sleeping bed with her had become much more comfortable then sleeping alone, but he took advantage of it when he could.

Even if it meant staying awake until three in the morning. 

“How…How bad are Lucifer’s punishments?”

The human pushed her hair back, eyes darting from his face, to his lips, and then away. As if embarrassed. Asmodeus was distracted for a moment, watching the way the same strand of hair fall back into her face. Asmodeus reached out and tucked it behind her ear for her. He used it as an opportunity to scoot closer to her, their faces barely an inch apart.

“Hmmm, not that bad~” He cooed, 

“Oh! Real–”

“-If you like the whips, I’m rather partil-”

She slapped his arm and squeaked out, “No! No!! That’s not what I meant!!”

Asmodeus laughed. He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, “And whys our little human asking such a question, have you been acting quiet naughty–”

Even with his grip keeping her in place she was able to yank the pillow out from under his head and began wacking him with it, squeaking loud enough that his brothers would have been able to hear her down the hall had Lucifer not soundproofed his room ages ago. 

“Be! Serious! Asmo!!” Each shout was punctuated with a wack.

Despite the damage it would do to his perfectly styled hair he refused to push her away. Instead he laughed, swatting at her with no strength behind his hands. When she finally began to slow her attack he struck. The arm around her waist yanked her those last few inches. Chest to chest, nose to nose, lips to-

He buried his face into her neck and blew. The resulting raspberry caused her to squeal. Her weaponized pillow was forgotten as she tried- and failed- to squirm out of his grip. 

“ASMO!” She shouted between laughter, “ASMO YOU BITCH!! LEMME GO!”

He relented, and soon enough the exhaustion caught up with her. Sleep took her from him quickly, without warning.

Asmodeus watched her steady breathing and took note to keep a closer eye on his human… just in case she got herself into something worthy of Lucifer’s punishment.


End file.
